


Happy Valentine's Day, Xzias!

by Sheikav



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikav/pseuds/Sheikav
Summary: I really hope you like it!





	Happy Valentine's Day, Xzias!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xzias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzias/gifts).




End file.
